I'll Keep Your Memory Vague
by Nobody's Child
Summary: Victor Goes to a wedding and does not like what he sees. Majorish reference to sex. Not descriptive


Song Fic Victor Krum & Hermione Granger/Ron Weasely

Song: I'll Keep Your Memory Vague By Finger Eleven

This won't break your heart 

_But I just think it could_

_Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should_

_To separate_

_You from everything that I do_

_But I would never want to come between us two_

Victor sat in the back round at a wedding at the Burrow. Every one was laughing and having a great time. Whispers of "I always new that they would get together" where heard everywhere. Then the music started to play and every one turned around in their seats to see Victoria walking down the isle in a pretty sunflower yellow dress with her flower basket spreading white and yellow rose petals ever where. Once she got to the front of the room she promptly turned around and started picking them back up thinking that it was such a waste to leave the pretty petals on the ground and wanting them to keeping for later. Flure quickly ran out and picked her up and took her to her seat.

_I'll keep your memory vague_

_So you won't feel bad about me_

_I'll say the things that you said_

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

Teddy then started to walk down the isle in his tux with a yellow bow his hair was the same color thanks to Harry's coaxing and he stood by His Godfather, who was wearing the same outfit as him, ready with the rings proud that he had not tripped like he had during the rehearsal. Every one said that he had inherited his mother's clumsiness

Victor thought that the bright colors where rather repulsive and though that a deep burgundy or crimson would have been much more appropriate.

_Now I'm thinking back to what I said before_

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore_

_Cause it's really not that sad from here_

_Because the moment I can feel you near _

_They keep you close to me my dear _

_And if they ever become too clear_

Then came the two Bridesmaids, first Luna, and then Ginny both in sunflower yellow dresses. Luna took her spot in the front of the room and Ginny being the maid of honor took her spot beside where the bride would be.

Looking to the back of the room not sure if he really wanted to see who would come out (even though he already new it was plainly stated on the invitation he still couldn't figure out why he had said he would come). Maybe she would change her mind and not come out of that room. Maybe she would see him and refuse to even go the rest of the way up the isle. But he new this was all wishful thinking and that in the end she would marry him and be lost to him forever.

_I'll keep your memory vague_

_So you won't feel bad about me_

_I'll say the things that you said_

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

The bridal march started to play. The rest of the group turned to see the bride walk up the isle. His heart jumped. She looked even more beautiful than she had at the Yule Ball. Her plain white Gown was strapless, with a light yellow stitched thread that wrapped around her only once starting at the top of her left chest and ending at the hem on the right side of her body. Her veil had little yellow lines so faint that you could only notice them as a halo of light that surrounded her

Victor had to control himself as so that he would not jump up and carry her away so that she could be his.

She got to the front of the isle and the ceremony began. When Kingsley asked "If any one has a reason for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold you peace" Victor jolted and almost stood up. But when he looking at her she was not looking at him begging him to get her out of this, no she was looking at **him**. With such love then she looked at the rest of us and saw me she smiled to see that I was there but it was not the same smile of love that she gave **him** no it was a friendly smile of _"I am glade you could make it"_. So he just sat there and then it was over. She was married to **him** that **bastard** that **Ronald Weasley.** And worst of all she even said when Kingsley asked if she would like to keep her last name or use a hyphen for both she said no that her name was now Hermione **Weasley**. She was really gone and never coming back.

_Now you're gone away _

_Don't worry it's ok _

_That you're gone away……_

_And you're gone away_

_Further than yesterday_

_But you'll never leave these scenes_

_My mind replays_

She would never be Hermione Krum. Never would they be introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Victor Krum. He left as soon and possible not talking to any one. He immediately went home, sat down on his 500 Galleon couch and cried. He already new that all of his riches where nothing with out her.

_I'll keep your memory vague_

_So you won't feel bad about me_

_I'll say the things that you said_

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

About 6 months passed and he read in the _Prophet_ that Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were married. And then after about 18 months he found out that Harry and Ginny had a baby boy named James Sirius Potter supposedly the spitting image of James Harold Potter. He looked at the included picture it was a group photo of all of the Weasels and Potters and his eyes were immediately drawn to a Brown eyed bushy haired girl. Standing beside her with the audacity to put his arm around her pulling her close to him was the despicable **Ronald Weasley**.

_**Back round**__) Where in the world have you gone now?_

_I'll keep your memory vague_

_So you won't feel bad about me_

_I'll say the things that you said_

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

A year passed and Victor was pretty happy he was engaged to a "trophy girl" (he new that he would never find love again so he just picked the prettiest girl he could find, not to mention she was a good shag when ever he thought of **Her**, which was a bout every other night) Luckily for him this girls name was Herat so when ever he screamed out 'Hermy' she thought that it was her name he was calling out. One morning he pulled out his _Prophet_ and on the front page he was appalled to see that there was another Weasley and not just any Weasley this was Rose Weasley daughter of Hermione and Ron. He cried again that day and Shagged "Hermy" (as he had taken to calling her) all day nonstop no matter how tired she was. He just pounded away his anger over and over. They had started at 12pm and didn't stop till 12am. That was the first time she had actually made him come ever. "Hermy" was sore and tired but the did it again the next day just because Victor wanted to. After about a week of this cycle he finally gave her a break.

_**Back round**__) Where in the world have you gone now?_

_I'll keep your memory vague_

_So you won't feel bad about me_

_I'll say the things that you said_

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

In the end Victor married Hermy and had 3 children that he loved dearly but ever time that Hermione was in the paper Hermy would send the children to her parents' house for a week in Ireland, and she and Victor would have this sex marathon. She new that he never actually loved her. She never loved him either but they both loved their children so they made it work. 40 years later Victor died and his wife followed soon after realizing how much she missed his company. Hermione and Ron attended the funeral. Ron did not really want to go (he still held his childish grudge), Ron and Hermione died 10 years later lying in bed together they both passed in their sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
